1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a chemical conveyorized processor system for printed circuit boards, and more importantly, pertains to a vertical photoresist developer for printed circuit boards. The system can also function as a vertical solder stripper, photoresist stripper or a vertical etcher for printed circuit boards. A geometrically configured printed circuit board holder with rubber gripper fingers mounted on a non corrosive plastic chain or endless conveyor within a cassette conveyor system carries the boards through the separable processing chambers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art developer systems for printed circuit boards have not been able to process any size of printed circuit boards on the same piece of equipment. Finally, prior art systems have not always provided for consistent uniform processing of printed circuit boards. Prior art has also suffered from premature wear on the board transport system because of the materials used. Prior art devices have used gear driven exposed pucks and rollers to propel the boards which require excessive maintenance due to exposure to processing chemicals, and poor propelling of parts because of poor contact of the parts to the pucks causing slippage of the parts themselves within the system.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a system for processing of printed circuit boards.